(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for illuminating an area, in particular for illuminating a mask, for example for a lithographic application, with at least one light source for producing light to be used for the illumination, and optic means for shaping the light produced by the at least one light source. The invention also relates to a device for applying light to a work area.
(2) Description of Related Art
Such devices are used, for example, in lithographic applications for illuminating a mask. The light of a light source, typically implemented as a laser, is shaped, in particular homogenized and collimated, by suitable optic means and impinges according to the state-of-the-art on a large area of the mask. The mask typically has a plurality of small openings or transparent sections, through which frequently only a small portion of the light can pass and be used for the lithographic application. A large fraction of the light is absorbed by the opaque regions located between the openings or the transparent sections of the mask. Disadvantageously, applications employing such devices, such as laser ablation, require a much higher output power of the light source than would actually be necessary. On the other hand, a large fraction of the light energy is absorbed by the mask, which therefore may in certain situations require complex cooling.